The Tower
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: Yugioh cannot become Pharaoh unless he marries, and marry he did, to Malik's sister, Isis Ishtar. However in the midst of happiess, the high priest, Kaiba is trying to take over the throne and kill the pharaoh and his bride. With the help of Bakura, Malik


The Tower  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately doesn't belong to me, because if it did I'd be rich, but it doesn't so don't bother suing me, I'm one very broke going into college student.  
  
This story came from a dream I had, I'm just trying to piece it back together.  
  
Chapter I: The Emperor  
  
The prince draped himself over the back of a dark palomino mare; an attempt to forget about his royal duties, including finding a bride. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but the high priest was being a royal pain in his ass. "Hey! Yugi!" He ignored whoever was calling his name, "Yugi! Yugioh!" "Oh, what!?" he yelled turning around, "can't anyone have any peace and quiet without being nagged at!" "Somebody's got a stick up their ass, what's your problem?" "Kaiba..." he said softly, "trying being me for a day Malik and see how you like it..." "Sorry I asked, anyway, my sister's here to see you..." "Your sister? What in the name of Ra would Isis want with me..." "No idea..." he said shaking his head, "by the way, you might wanna pull yourself up, your mare there looks like she's getting a bit pissed..." "Thank Malik..." he grumbled. "I'm only looking out for your safety, Pharaoh..." "I'm not Pharaoh yet, and I won't be until I get married..." "Not to nag at you more than usual but you might want to do that quick before Mr.-Holier-Than-Thou gets his panties in a twist..." Malik replied, "I hope you give him a good ass kicking when you become Pharaoh..." "I'll do my best..." he said pulling himself upright onto the Arabian mare. "C'mon, my sister awaits you my lord..." "Ikhras Malik..." he said, galloping towards the Palace of his father.  
  
* * * *  
Yugioh stepped into the throne room where he was greeted by his ever annoying high priest, Kaiba. "Your highness, Lady Ishtar is here to see you..."  
"I know..." he snapped, "thank you for stating the obvious..." he said walking into his council room. "Isis...." he whispered.  
The raven-haired girl turned around, and smiled softly at the prince, "it's been long, my friend..." she whispered. "How are you feeling...?"  
"I'm well..." he said, "but I am tired..."  
"I understand your position..." he whispered, "my father is also pushing me me to get marriage..."  
"You're in the same ship as I am..." he said.  
"So it seems..." she replied.  
"You know Isis, we could easily solve both our problems..."  
"How so?" she asked.  
"You could just marry me..."  
  
Yugioh smiled at Isis and threw open the doors of the council room, jerking Kaiba from his trance. "Sir?" he asked.  
"Kaiba...I'm getting married..."  
"If you don't mind my asking sir, but, to who?"  
"To me..." Isis said, softly.  
"Yugioh!"  
"Pharaoh Yugioh..." Kaiba corrected.  
"Ikhras Kaiba..." Malik snarled, "you're getting married to my sister..."  
"He is, is there something the matter brother...?"  
"No, not really..."  
"Ikhras Malik..."  
"You all use that word waaaaaaaaaaaay too much..." Isis said  
"I like it, it sounds...interesting..."  
"Only you would get amused by the words in their own language..."  
Malik rolled his eyes, "are you done?" "Yes..." "Good..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"You look incredibly pissed off, what's wrong love?" Bakura asked from inside his cell. "Yugioh's getting married..." Malik said, clasping Bakura's hand through the bars. "So, its not your problem who that dumbass gets married to..." Bakura said, reaching out through the bars, kissing Malik on the lips. "It is if it's my sister..." he said into Bakura's kiss. "Isis is marrying the Pharaoh?! Why in the name of Ra would she do that?" Bakura asked. "Because my father was pressuring her to get married anyway. I think she came to talk to Yugioh today with the intention of marrying him..." Bakura sighed, "I pity you, Malik..." "Why?" he asked. "Because after that knot is tied, you'll be officially related to the Pharaoh, and I wouldn't wish that sort of thing on anyone..." Malik grumbled. "He's not as bad as you think, Bakura..." Bakura snorted, "he's not eh?" "No, he could have killed you and he didn't..." Malik said. "He just did worse, he locked me up for all of eternity..." he said. "I rob tombs, Malik...that's what I do in order to stay alive..." "But you are alive..." he said, kissing the other through the bars. "Just hold tight habibi...maybe when Yugioh gets married I can talk to him about letting you out.." "Don't get your hopes up..." he said softly, "I doubt that Pharaoh will ever let me out of here...." "You never know, Bakura..." he said kissing Bakura's fingertips. 


End file.
